Friendship Lasts Forever
by sorakairi forever
Summary: just a friendship based oneshot dedicated to a special friend. everything has limits except friendship.


A/N hey guys its my... Wait let me count (sits down and counts ... One

mellenia later) Ah yes so sorry about the wait hope u guys aren't dead

yet and for those who are still alive enjoy my 4th story this one is

dedicated to a very special frien who helped me through a lot of my hard

times give it up for lovora123 ( circket cricket) hey guys don't be so

mean common give it up for lovora123 ok then I'll just have to do it

like in boot leg movies (turns on appluase swicth) thank u thank u very

much lol me and my corny jokes well hope u guys enjoy this story

espacialy you lovora123 its for u so u better enjoy it lol naw jus kidding I

know now without a doubt all my stories suck lol anywho I'm gonna go so

u guys can read the story heh bye

It was morning in Twilight Town and like all mornings it meant the sun

was up waking up all the towns people all but one. One boy with spiky

blonde hair had been up all night typing somthing on the computer his

blue eyes starying at the moniter like he was under a spell. The poor boy

who's name was Roxas had been up all night trying to write a poem for

one off his closest friends Kairi who lived on one of the many islands

of Destiney Islands. Though these two had never met they became friends

on the net and soon thet were so close it seemed like they were brother

and sister. Roxas had been going through a lot of problems at such a

young age. These problems would be extremly difficult even for an adult.

Even an adult would have given up hope so imagine a 15 year old boy.

But thanks to Kairi who constantly gave him hope he got through his

problems and his life was back to normal. In order to thank Kairi Roxas had

been up all night trying to write a poem for her but just couldn't get

it right

Roxas's p.o.v

There we go I think I finally got it phew what a night now time to get

some sleep. Hey Roxas ahhhhh!

Namine's p.o.v

As I walked into my boy friend Roxas's room I saw him on the computer

"hey Roxas" I said at the moment he was getting up from his chair I

must've startled him he yelped and fell on his desk making the computer

fall I ran to him "omg

Baby are you ok" I asked in a worried tone he got off the desk and told

me he was ok and smiled oh how much I love that smile I said good

morning and leaned forward to kiss him

Roxas's p.o.v

As I leaned forward and completed the kiss my eyes landed on my

computer without thinking I pushed Namine and ran to my computer picked it up

and quickly turned it on praying to let that poem still be there Namine

kept asking what's wrong but I didn't answer when the computer finaly

turned on I found out the poem was gone I hung mt head. Namine asked

again what's wrong my sadness became my anger." Its your fualt" I said she

put her hand on my shoulder and asked what's wrong what's my fualt I

pushed her hand away and said " you idiot its all your fualt I've been up

all night typing that poem and now because of you its gone! Don't you

know how to knock!" I was expecting her to yell back or somthing but

what she said surprised me and calmed me down quickly "sorry" she said I

coudnt believe it I looked at her she was crying she sniffed a little

and spoke again " I'm so sorry baby I didn't know I should have knocked

I'm sorry I must be the dumbest person alive I don't even deserve to

be your girl friend I'm sorry" I couldn't believe it I felt so bad she

was blamming herself when it wasn't even her fualt and ontop of that she

was critisizing herself cause of me I got up and started walking to her

I looked into her eyes and they showed fear she started backin away

saying " I'm sorry Roxas please forgive me I won't do it again promise" by

now I was right next to her she closed her eyes and said "please don't

hurt me" I felt so guilty the one who I loved more than anyone in this

world was scared I wold hit her I fell to my nees and grabbed her hand

and bagan to cry " I'm so sorry Namine its not your fualt I shouldn't

have yelled at you" your the best girlfriend anyone could have I don't

even deserve you" she quickly got down and covered my mouth with hers we

kissed for about 2 minutes then she spoke "don't ever say that I love u

and your the best boy friend anyone could have and I'm really sorry

about your poem" I hugged her and told her its ok she asked who I wrote it

for I told her it was for kairi we just stayed in eachothers arms until

her cellphone rang she picked it up and talked for a minute or two when

she was done she told me she had to go "aw do you have to I don't wanna

be without you" I said she ruffled my hair and said "don't be silly

Roxas I'll be back later ok, you know I love you" we kissed "ya I know" I

replied so we got up and hugged again and before Namine left I asked

her if she was any good with poems she said no I gave her a tired look

she came to me and put her hand on my cheek and said " I'm not any good

with poems but I do know this the best poems are the ones written from

the heart" I smiled and we kissed again and she left so I sat back in my

chair closed my eyes and remembered all the times kairi had helped me

and how nice she was when I opened my eyes I knew exactly what to write

Dear Kairi

This poem is for you thank you for helping me and anytime you need help

please don't hesitate to ask

Friends

Friends wut a wonderfull thing the more u have the luckier you are

right?

Friends people say they have plenty how many even notice you

Friends people say they have plenty but how many even know your name

Friends people say they have plenty but how many come to you when u

call them

Friends people say they have plenty how many have helped you at the

time of need

Friends people say they have plenty how many of them like you for who

you are not your looks your money or your favors

Friends people say they have plenty but the real question is how many

are your true friends

Friends people say they have plenty but I have only a few

Friends people laugh at the quantity I have but atleast they notice me

Friends people laugh at the quantity I have but atleast they all know

my name

Friends people laugh at the quantity I have but atleast they come when

I call them

Friends people laugh at the quantity I have but atleast at the time of

need their there to help me

Friends people laugh at the quantity I have but atleast they love me

for who I am and not for my looks money or favors

Friends people may laugh at the quantity of my friends but to answer

the real question atleast all of mine are true friends

Friends people laughed at the quantity of my friends today but wen

tomorrow comes and their friends turn their baks on them I won't laugh but

I'll tell them quantity doesn't matter quality does

So the one who has a lot of friends isn't lucky but the one who has

even one true friend is truely lucky

And I am lucky to have you as a true friend

With love your friend

Roxas

The End

So what do you guys think oh and yes that poem belongs to me and even

though I know some poeople aren't gonna listen but I'd apreciate it if

you'd ask before using it and lovora I really hope you like this fic I

know its absolutly nothing compared to your awsome stories and I truly

am lucky to have a friend like you oh and everyone else who liked the

story please don't review instead please review any of lovora123's

stories espacialy my days 2 no ones reviewing it so please do me that favor

and for thoae who do tell me and I promise 5 reviews to any story and

most of u know I leave long reviews so please do that for me and lovora

once again thank you


End file.
